Love Don't Live Here
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Aaron got into a huge fight two years ago that led to their breakup. Suddenly, Emily is back and wants Aaron and her job back. can he forgive her after what she did? Will she get her job back?


**Love Don't Live Here**  
>Prompt: Love Don't Live Here- Lady Antebellum<p>

October 2, 2013 (Present Day)

**Well, this heart of mine has been hardened like a stone.  
>It might take some time to get back what is gone.<br>But I'm moving on and you don't haunt my dreams like you did before.  
>And I still curse your name.<strong>

Hotch sat in his office of the BAU. He was signing off on files, but his mind kept thinking about what had happened two years before. He and Emily had been dating for a while. They got into a huge argument and she left the BAU. That was the last time he had ever seen her.

He thought he would never see her again. Suddenly, he looked out into the bullpen and saw Emily talking to Reid. He was definitely shocked.

* * *

><p><span>August 30, 2011<span>

Hotch was sitting at his desk, working. He had just talked to Emily about going out with him and Jack that weekend. He realized she left her phone on desk and planned to bring it to her when he was going to the break room.

After ten minutes, Emily's phone started beeping, signaling she had a new text message. It started beeping a few times in a row. Hotch decided to check who it was from. He saw it was from Morgan, who didn't come into work that day because he had the flu.

He thought Morgan was just asking her if anything interesting was happening. He decided to leave the phone alone. A little while later, her phone started beeping continuously. He picked it up and accidentally opened one of her messages.

He was shocked when he read it and it said, 'Emily, I miss you.' Hotch decided to read a few more of her messages from Morgan.

He scrolled through the messages.  
>'Emily, I miss you.'<br>'I wish I could see you today.'  
>'You're so beautiful.'<br>'I need my nurse to care for me. ;)'

Hotch also read some that Emily had sent him.  
>'Derek, I want to hang out this weekend.'<br>'Aaron, wants me to go out with him, but I can see you afterward.'  
>'I hope you feel better. You're going to need your strength back for this weekend. ;)'<p>

Hotch was furious. He walked down to the bullpen with Emily's phone in hand. Emily wasn't there so he asked Reid where she was.  
>"She stepped out for a second, Hotch. She said she had to get some air." Reid answered.<p>

Hotch went outside and saw Emily leaning against the wall. He walked straight toward her and said, "You're cheating on me?"  
>"Aaron, what are you talking about?"<p>

Hotch held up her phone and said, "You're cheating on me with Derek?"  
>"You read my messages?" Emily shouted, stunned. "I accidentally opened one of your messages when I picked it up to bring it to you. I saw what Derek wrote and I decided to read a few more."<br>"Aaron, you had no right! My phone and messages are supposed to be personal and private!"  
>"I'm sorry I read your messages, Emily."<br>"You should be." She interrupted.  
>"And I'm sorry we ever started dating. You cheated on me!"<br>"Fine, Aaron! I'm done! I'm leaving." Emily went to the bullpen, gathered her things, and stormed out.

Hotch hadn't spoken to her since that day. He wasn't sorry about it and didn't regret it at all.

* * *

><p><span>October 10, 2013<span>

**Hey, well, I heard the news that you were back in town.  
>And just passing through to claim your lost and found.<br>But I'm over you and there ain't nothing that you could say or do  
>And take what you did back.<br>You've got nerve to waltz back in and think what's mine is yours again.**

Emily walked up the stairs to Hotch's office.  
>"What are you doing here, Emily?" "Hotch, I would like to work here again. I miss the BAU. It's like my home."<br>"I can work on that. I'll speak to Strauss."  
>"But, Aaron, I mainly miss you. I love you, Aaron. I want to be with you again."<br>"Emily, what about Derek?"  
>"We broke up a while ago."<br>"Emily, you cheated on me."  
>"Yeah. I know, but-"<p>

**Cause I've been doing fine without you.  
>Forgetting all the love we once knew.<br>And, Girl, I ain't the one that slammed that door.  
>Now you see a change of thinking.<br>I ain't got a heart for breaking up.  
>So, go and pick your bags up off my floor.<br>Cause love don't live here anymore.**

"There are no 'buts.' You cheated on me! You don't get to walk in here and think you can get me back. Life doesn't work that way, Emily."  
>"Aaron, I love you. I have always loved you and only you."<br>"You're not able to say that. Obviously you didn't love me when you were screwing Derek!"  
>"Aaron, I regretted every minute of my relationship with Derek. I never wanted to cheat on you. Things just happened. I don't know. I love you, Aaron. Please forgive me."<p>

"Emily, I can't just forgive you. You broke my heart and you hurt Jack. You had no right to hurt us. We both cared for you and you hurt us. You walked right out on us. I don't believe you regretted what you did."  
>"But I do, Aaron. I love you and Jack. I never wanted to hurt either one of you. Please, Aaron."<br>"Emily, I don't love you anymore. My heart has been broken too many times before."

**Baby, you can try to tell me how it is  
>And try to justify everything you did.<br>But, Honey, I'm no fool.  
>I've been down this road too many times with you.<br>I think it's best you go.  
>I got one thing left to say.<br>You can lay in the bed you made.**

"Aaron, I'm sorry about everything I put you through. I just want to get back together with you. Please."  
>"Emily, I'm sorry. I can't do that. I just can't risk being put through that pain again. Emily, I think you should leave. I'll talk to Strauss about getting your job back, but there is not going to be another chance for us. I'm sorry."<br>"Fine, Aaron. I'll leave. Forget about talking to Strauss. I don't want to work here again. It will just be too much."  
>"Goodbye, Emily."<p>

Emily walked out of Hotch's office and mumbled, "Goodbye, Hotch." She walked into the bullpen, said goodbye to Reid and Morgan, and walked out of the bullpen for the last time and out of all of their lives.

**Cause I've been doing fine without you.  
>Forgetting all the love we once knew.<br>And, Girl, I ain't the one that slammed that door.  
>Now you see a change of thinking.<br>I ain't got a heart for breaking up.  
>So, go and pick your bags up off my floor.<br>Cause love don't live here anymore.**


End file.
